Full House Season 9
by DannyTannerLives
Summary: What would happen if the show continued after it's 8th season? One brave author dares to show you.


**9x01: DJ Goes to College**

DJ strolled into her dorm, setting down her suitcase and small purse on the nearby bed as she looked around.

The dorm was of average size with two beds on either side of the room and desks next to them, the room seemed unpopulated for the time being, but that was going to change. It was another year at the university and DJ was beginning her college life.

"Woah! This is a pretty fancy place you got here, Deej," a voice said from the open doorway, it was DJ's longtime best friend, Kimmy Gibbler.

"All the dorms look like this, Kimmy," DJ said with a smile, "Where's my dad...and the rest of my stuff," she asked upon noticing Kimmy's empty hands.

"Oh, he said he'd get the rest of the stuff," Kimmy said, taking another look around the room, "to think my best friend is going off to college and I'm still stuck in San Francisco."

"Kimmy, it's only an hour away, I'll be home on weekends, it's not like we're never going to see each other," DJ said, as Danny fumbled his way into the room carrying three heavy boxes and a backpack, slung across his shoulder, "Dad!" DJ exclaimed.

"Hey, Mister Tanner, looks like you could have used a hand," Kimmy said, staring back at him.

"Yeah," Danny simply said, dropping the boxes and shooting a glare at Kimmy. "This is a pretty nice place, DJ, a little dusty but I could always come by and clean it," he continued inspecting some dust on the nearby desk.

"That's okay, dad, trust me, I know how to clean by now," DJ said somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, I know, listen, why don't we put these boxes away and then we can go grab a bite to eat, my treat," Danny said, a smile etching on his face.

"Wow, Mr. Tanner, that sounds great! I know just the place too!" Kimmy said joyously.

Danny turned to DJ and rolled his eyes, "explain to me why we had to bring her again?"

Joey stood in the kitchen preparing himself a sandwich. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, the rest of the family seemed to be doing their own thing for most of the day. Joey whistled as he took his finished sandwich to the table preparing to take a bite when someone began storming their way downstairs.

It was Jesse, and he looked to be in an agitated mood. His wife, Becky soon followed behind him.

"Jess, its just some gray hairs, everyone gets them eventually!" Becky said, trying to calm down her husband.

"Yeah, where are your gray hairs huh? Oh that's right, you don't have any!" Jesse said, hysterically.

Becky was silent for a minute until she looked over and saw Joey, sandwich still in his mouth, ready to take a bite, "Joey!" Becky said rushing over to him as he hopelessly put his sandwich down. "Joey, tell Jesse that finding a couple gray hairs is not the end of the world."

Joey looked over to Jesse, "Jess, finding a couple gray hairs is not the end of the world," Joey said, "besides, haven't you gotten worked up about this kind of thing before?"

"Yeah, but that was onegray hair, this is three!" Jesse said, pointing at his beautiful mane of hair.

"Joey, tell him how you dealt with getting gray hair?" Becky said.

"Well, to be honest Becky, I haven't gotten a gray hair yet," Joey said with a shrug.

"Oh that's just great! Joey hasn't gotten a gray hair yet but this immaculate beauty has to get three in a row!" Jesse said once again pointing to his hair as he made his way into the living room Becky following behind him.

Joey looked at the door the two had just used, as it swung closed, then at his sandwich, still uneaten, then back to the door with a sigh as he got up and went into the living room.

"Hey guys, look, why don't you go take a ride on the bike Jesse?" Joey said, looking back and forth at both of them.

"Yeah, there you go, a ride always seems to calm you down," Becky said.

"What about Nicky and Alex?" Jesse asked.

"I'll take care of them, you go clear your head...I mean mind!" Becky said, realizing that she had hit a sore spot.

"Okay babe, I'll be back soon," Jesse said, giving his wife a kiss before heading out the door.

"Man, I sure am glad that's over," Joey said.

Suddenly a shouting could be heard from upstairs, a shouting that most certainly belonged to two girls.

"Want me to handle it?" Becky asked.

"No, I'll get it," Joey said with another sigh as he made his way upstairs.

"Michelle! Open up!" Stephanie said as she continued to pound on the door that once led to DJ's room.

Joey made his way upstairs as Michelle screamed back a defiant "no!"

"Steph, what's going on?" Joey asked calmly.

"Michelle took over DJ's room and won't let me in, even though I won the coin toss and I should be the one who gets it," Stephanie said.

"Your sister's been gone for two hours and you're already fighting over her room?" Joey asked in mild amusement.

"No...well...not exactly. We were trying to decide who would get her room once all the stuff is out and the only fair way we could decide was a coin toss.

Michelle suddenly opened the door looking up a Joey, "Joey! Tell her I should get the room because it used to be mine anyway!" Michelle said.

"Joey! Tell her I should get the room because I'm older!" Stephanie replied.

"Okay, okay! Listen, no one is getting DJ's room! What's really going on here? Why are you guys fighting about this when you know your sister is still going to be here every now and again?" Joey asked.

"I guess we just wanted to move on, like DJ is." Stephanie said.

"Move on? DJ's just going to college guys, she's still going to be your sister and we're still keeping her room for her. Just because she won't be here all the time doesn't mean you have to forget about her." Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Joey," Michelle said.

"Thanks Joey," Stephanie replied as they both hugged him.

It was starting to get dark out, Jesse drove his motorcycle up the hill to a nearby cliff overlooking the city. As he stared out into the brightly lit city of San Francisco he began to think about his family, how they were more important than anything in the world and how he was being selfish, his hair may change but his families love for him would never change. He started his bike back up again and went back down the hill ready to return home.

As he was traveling down the hill a car pulled into his lane causing him to swerve to avoid it, Jesse attempted to get back on the road but quickly hit the guardrail, both him and his bike going through it and down the steep cliff.

Jesse lay there unconscious as his bike quickly caught fire next to him before bursting into flames.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
